Rosario Vampire: Goul
by Team Infamous
Summary: two kids named Dakota Gire, and Ryker Garrison are sent to the Youkai Academy. One is human the other is a werewolf. They must survive the day to day war for survival in this monster academy and still pass so they can get out.
1. Chapter 1

**_I realize that it is a slow beginning and we kind of screwed with the whole Rosario+Vampire storyline, but that's what we do for a living. So do not worry your pretty heads. We try to make our screwed up storyline interesting and make sense. This is the first chapter of the story and let me tell you. Kind of gets freaky near the end... kind of... not really. Oh just enjoy it, we worked our asses off for this. Also the Ford Interceptor is not an actual car if you do not pay attention out there. It is a car based off of a car that I have seen and thought was cool. Lala Satalin Deviluke is a character from a different manga/anime. If you've read/seen it then you know who I'm talking about and know why she's in it. (Oh my god she's hot!) By the way... those are her actual measurements, yes I have a boob fetish. (89-57-87 E-cup, and oh my god that was completely out of memory!) Okay... I'm just going to let you enjoy this._**

**Chapter 1:**  
**The Monster Academy**

On the North American continent in the 48 continental United States of America, on Interstate 90 a bus was driving through the Rocky Mountains. The Driver and the single passenger were passing jokes back and forth to each other.

"Okay, an episode of Walker Texas Ranger aired in France, the french surrendered to Chuck Norris just to be safe." Said the passenger as the bus driver began to chuckle.

"That was a good one Ryker." Said the Driver as they approached a tunnel.

"Hey I got many more, you just don't want me to say any of my good ones." Ryker said looking at the bus driver.

"Because all of your 'good ones' are mainly your mom and racist jokes." Said the Driver.

"Hey it's fact that a lot of people like a good racist joke." Ryker said pointing at the bus driver.

"You're racist." Said the Driver quickly.

"I'm ignorant." Ryker replied quickly as the bus entered the tunnel.

"Looks like we've got someone yelling at their car." Said the Driver looking at a man kicking and screaming at his car.

"................ Run him over." Ryker said quickly walking up to the bus driver.

"......... No." Replied the bus driver slowly moving his head to look at Ryker.

The bus drove past the man and as the bus began to go around the man, Ryker flipped the man off. The man slowly raised his own middle finger as the bus drove away toward the school's bus station.

* * *

"I cannot believe this. Why my mom is making me go to this... You're Gay Academy I'll never know." I said to myself as I drove down Interstate 90.

* * *

"Dakota, someone from the KKK dropped this flier for a Youkai Academy." Mom said walking in to the house and handing me the flier.

"If they're a member of the Ku Klux Klan then I don't want the stupid flier." I said pushing the flier onto the kitchen table.

"Will you just read it already? It's a really high education and here's the best part... it's free." Mom said sitting down on the kitchen table.

"I don't care why can't I go to the high school here?" I asked raising an eyebrow and looking at her.

"Because you'll get a better education from them than the education you're getting here from the rue's." Mom said with a serious face.

"I'll have to drive through Montana and Nebraska. I don't want to go to the two most boring states in the U.S." I said putting my head back against the back of the chair I was sitting in.

"I don't care, you're going." Mom ordered standing up and walking away.

* * *

"This is so stupid. I liked going to the rue school. I could call in sick easier." I thought to myself as I went through a tunnel.

I went through a large tunnel and ran into a bright white light before my Ford Interceptor cut out to a stop in what seemed like a new world.

"Son of a bitch....... SON OF A BITCH! YOU BREAK DOWN ON ME NOW! YOU COULDN'T WAIT FOR ANOTHER COUPLE OF YEARS, NO YOU BREAK DOWN ON ME NOW! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN A TOYOTA! ATLEAST IT WOULDN'T STOP AND I COULD DIE KNOWING WHAT WAS WRONG WITH MY CAR!" I yelled kicking my car.

Suddenly a bus drove past me. I turned around to see a man in the bus flipping me off. I slowly lifted up my middle finger as the bus drove by me and on toward the school.

"Damn it... looks like I'm roughing it from here." I said to myself grabbing the stuff out of my trunk.

* * *

"There you go boy. Now listen, I want you to be careful. This academy has been known for disappearances and violence." Said the Driver as Ryker got out of the bus.

"Oh don't worry. If anyone picks a fight with me, they won't know what hit them." Ryker replied as the driver closed the door.

The bus turned and drove off as Ryker began walking down the road. Ryker walked a little ways and then heard someone yelling.

"Get out of the way! I can't stop." Yelled a girl on her bike.

"Who in the world?" Ryker asked as he turned and had a bike run over him.

Ryker got up and accidentally put his hand on the girls thigh.

"I'm sorry I lost control... I'm anemic." Said the Girl.

"It's alright, but I think on the news I heard that they came up with the invention of the hand brake." Ryker said as he helped the girl sit up.

The girl had pink hair and emerald green eyes. She had a silver cross on a belt with beads going around her neck like a strange necklace, she was wearing the Youkai Academy uniform which was to be worn at all times, she was wearing dress shoes and knee high socks.

"I'm terribly sorry I kind of blacked out for a bit and then when I came to, I was just about to hit you and I couldn't stop." Said the Girl.

"It's a joke, you don't have to apologize. What year are you in anyway?" Ryker asked looking at the girl.

"I'm a freshman in the Youkai Academy." Said the Girl.

"I'm a freshman too. The academy is over this way, let's go together." Ryker said.

"Sure." Replied the Girl.

* * *

"Great, I decided it was quicker to go off road and now I'm lost... yeah today is my lucky day." I thought as I walked through a dead forest.

I continued walking until a girl fell down on top of me.

"Ow... are you okay?" I asked accidentally grabbing the girls breast.

"Yeah I'm fine... why are you grabbing my boob?" Asked the girl.

"Oh sorry. I thought something felt really soft." I said pulling my hand away.

"Do you know where Youkai Academy is?" Asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm going there as a freshman. I was a sophomore in my old school but for some reason my file in the school mainframe disappeared so I'm a freshman in this school." I said helping the girl up.

"Oh my god! It looks like you got a cut on your arm. I'm terribly sorry, here I'll clean it up for you." Said the girl pulling out a piece of cloth.

"Uh... thanks." I said as the girl got closer.

"I'm... I'm sorry, but I can't hold it any longer. I'm a... vampire." Said the girl biting into my neck.

"What!" I exclaimed as she bit into my neck.

* * *

"My name is Moka Akashiya. I was kind of relieved when I met you. I was afraid that I wouldn't have any friends in the academy." Moka said walking beside Ryker.

"You, not have any friends? That's a laugh, I mean, you're nice and pretty. You'd have friends... heck you'd have a lot of boyfriends too." Ryker replied.

"Stop, you're making me blush." Moka said putting her hands on her cheeks.

"I'm being serious." Ryker replied looking at Moka.

"Well... I'm a vampire so what are you?" Moka asked.

"I'm a werewolf. So we're both S-rank monsters." Ryker said as they approached the academy.

"I guess so... we better get to class before we get tardy." Moka said walking into the academy.

"Right. Last thing I need is to be tardy on the first day." Ryker said walking into the academy.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't freak you out, did I?" Asked the girl.

"No it's fine." I said feeling around for blood on my neck but didn't find anything.

"Still I should know better." Said the girl standing up and helping me up.

The girl had long pink hair, dark green eyes, she wore the school uniform with knee high stockings.

"I'm sorry about... you know... grabbing your breast." I said with a nervous tone.

"Oh it's alright. So how did it feel?" Asked the girl.

"It felt great actually. From what I can tell your measurements are 89-57-87, E cup. Not bad, natural?" I asked looking at her.

"They're natural, you're pretty good at measurements." Said the girl.

"Eh, I'm good at guessing." I replied.

"My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke by the way." Lala said quickly.

"I'm Dakota Gire." I replied as we began walking.

"If we don't hurry to the academy then we're going to be late." Lala said grabbing my arm and beginning to fast walk out of the forest.

* * *

"Hello class, I'm Shizuka Nekonome. This is a school built for monsters to attend." Said Nekonome.

"Wait... monsters. I just thought Lala was nuts! My own mother enrolled me in a school for monsters! Holy crap I am freakin' out!" I thought as I began to get more and more nervous.

"So what if we find humans in the academy?" Asked a man with a whole bunch of piercings.

"Well if there were any unfortunate humans that get in here then they will be killed on sight." Said Nekonome.

"Why can't we just eat the little bastards and save the headmaster some trouble?" Asked the man.

"Holy crap." I thought trying not to make eye contact.

"In fact. I smell a human right now. Maybe it's you beautiful." Said the man walking over to Moka.

"Sit down Saizou." Nekonome ordered pointing at Saizou's desk.

"Just give me a sec." Saizou replied rubbing his finger on Moka's right cheek.

"It's kind of obvious she doesn't want you touching her. Besides you might get in trouble if you don't listen to the teacher." Ryker said suddenly appearing behind Saizou.

"Heh... fine. I'll be back babe." Saizou said walking over to his seat and sitting down.

"Oh my god I'm going to die." I said putting my head on my desk.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late, I got lost after orientation." Said a girl rushing into the classroom.

"Lala!" I exclaimed standing up.

"Dakota! We're in the same homeroom this is just too good to be true!" Lala exclaimed jumping over to me.

* * *

"I can't believe this... a school filled with monsters, and one of the hottest girls in the school wants me to eat lunch with her. This has got to be a bad dream." I thought as Lala dragged me to the school's cafeteria.

"Well, well. You must be Lala, I've heard a lot of stories even though it hasn't been five minutes since we left homeroom. I've heard you're one of the hottest girls in school." Said a man walking up to our table.

The man had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and an obvious muscular body. Just like everyone else he wore the school uniform. He did not have an inch of facial hair on him.

"Who are you?" Lala asked.

"I'm Minato Sahashi, you could say I'm the best looker out of all the male freshman. I just wanted to know, if you were free tonight?" Minato asked bending down to look into Lala's eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not doing anything tonight, with anyone." Lala said with a serious face.

"So... you're turning me down for this trash?" Asked Minato trying to clarify what Lala said as he looked from her to me and then back to her.

"I'm not seeing anyone, I'm not doing anything with anyone, and we're just sitting here as friends." Lala said wanting Minato to go away.

"Fine. I'll be seeing you later." Minato said looking at me.

* * *

"Thanks for paying, I was really thirsty." Moka said as her and Ryker walked over to a bench after buying two drinks.

"It's no problem." Ryker replied as Moka began taking a drink.

"Crap... here comes Saizou." Ryker said as Saizo walked up to them.

"You! I was humiliated because of you!" Saizou exclaimed grabbing the collar of Ryker's shirt and slammed him against a drink machine.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you did that all by yourself." Ryker replied.

"I'm going to tell you this once. Stay away from Moka or I'll kill you." Saizou said getting his face closer to Ryker's face.

"I'd like to see you try." Ryker said pushing Saizou's head away.

Saizou let go of Ryker and began to walk away.

* * *

I was walking down the hall to get to class when Minato walked up to me and threw me against the wall.

"What the hell's your problem man!?" I exclaimed as Minato put his arm against my throught.

"Listen carefully, I want you to quit talking to Lala. I'm the most handsome guy in the freshman class and if one of the hottest girls in the school doesn't like me then my position will crumble. You understand that, don't you?" Minato asked as he put more pressure on my neck.

"Ye... yeah." I said gasping for breath.

"What monster are you anyway? You're about as weak as a human." Minato said as he pulled his arm away from my throat.

"I'm a... a vampire." I said still with a little fear in my voice.

"That's a laugh. If you're a vampire, then I'm a werewolf." Minato said laughing as he walked away.

* * *

"Dakota! Hey, wait up! Why have you been avoiding me all day!?" Lala exclaimed trying to catch up to me as we went to the school dormitories.

"If I talk to you then I could be killed. That Minato guy talked to me today and threatened me today." I said with a nervous face.

"So what? I'm sure you're an incredibly powerful monster. All you've gotta do is punch him once and he'll be down for the count." Lala said with a cheerful voice.

"I... have a confession to make. I'm actually human. My mom found the registration sheet after a man in a white robe dropped it. She unknowingly signed me up at a school for monsters." I said as Lala's cheerful face sank into shock.

"That can't be... humans will be killed on sight if they're ever found out." Lala said in shock.

"Exactly. I knew you weren't a vampire because you had the smell of human all over you." Minato said walking out from behind a tree.

"Minato... what are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"You stupid horn dog. I told you not to go anywhere near Lala, didn't I? Well now that your secret is out, I guess I'll save the school board some time and kill you myself." Minato said as he began turning into his true form.

"What the hell?" I asked as Minato finished his transformation.

"I'm a Basilisk. You made me go into this form... I'll kill you for it." Minato said looking at me.

(**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:** Basilisk's are venomous reptilian monsters whose venom turns people into stone. In Greek mythology it was said to cause death with a single glance. The city of Zwolle, the capital of the province of Overijssel in the Netherlands in the year of 1295 made a seal of Saint Michael killing a Basilisk. The Basilisk is a cross between a lizard and a chicken. It has the head of a chicken and three sets of chicken legs with the first set of legs being a set of lizard legs. It was known as king of the serpents.)

"My god he is ugly." I said beginning to back away.

"Stop! I won't let you hurt him!" Lala exclaimed jumping in front of me.

"Too bad. I guess the faculty won't care about two missing students!" Minato exclaimed as he went to attack Lala.

"Look out!" I exclaimed tackling Lala to the ground before Minato bit her.

"What are you doing!?" Lala exclaimed pushing me off of her.

"I'm sorry I just did it out of impulse." I replied.

"I dare you to look into my eyes Lala, and see your demise." Minato said grabbing Lala by the throat, knocking me back with his tail, and forcing Lala to look into his eyes.

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" I exclaimed grabbing a log and hitting Minato on the head.

"Not smart." Minato said quickly looking at me.

"Dakota, run!" Lala exclaimed getting up.

"I'm not running from this guy. I've been picked on all the time. This time I can kick someones ass for it." I said raising my fists.

"You're really stupid." Minato said jumping to bite me.

Lala quickly jumped up and kicked Minato in the face knocking him through a large tree.

"Stop this. Come near my friend again and I'll kill you." Lala said as her eyes turned crimson red and her pupil became a slit.

"A... a vampire. This is great... I'm going to make a vampire my girlfriend!" Minato exclaimed as he began rushing towards Lala.

"You're too simple." Lala said calmly as she appeared beside Minato and sent his head into the ground with a single punch.

"Lala... wait... are you Lala?" I asked looking down at an unconcious Minato.

"Yes, I'm Lala. This Lala is merely the true vampire form. Nothing has changed except I want to fight. The whole dark green eyes is just to follow the school rules to not reveal your true form." Lala said in a cheerful tone.

"That makes sense I guess." I said looking at Lala as her eyes went back to their old dark green look.

"We better get to the dorms before it gets too dark. Looks like there's a full moon out tonight. I hope we don't run into any werewolves before we get to the dorms." Lala said in a joking tone.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm sick of monsters." I said rubbing my head.

* * *

Late at night Ryker stood on a hill in the middle of a graveyard. Saizou was standing behind Ryker as if waiting for Ryker to respond.

"So you did come. I honestly thought you chickened out." Ryker said turning to face Saizou.

"Please, I'm actually surprised that you asked to fight me. Why this late at night?" Saizou asked.

"To keep people from interfering." Ryker said as a smile grew on his face.

"Perfect, I knew I'd kind of like to kill you." Saizou said turning into his true form.

"An Orc. Now that's something new." Ryker said chuckling.

(**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:** The word Orc isn't refering to any particular monster, an old english word meaning 'demon.' The word was first coined by the Romans in the word Orcus meaning 'hell.' Orcs are humanoid killing machines in midieval times. Although Orcs are not often thought of when the word is said in midieval england the word was used for foreign invaders. In modern folklore the Orc is a monstrous beast that is normally seen as possibly mindless creatures seen riding boars, wolves, and wargs [from Norse mythology.] The Orc is more the forgotten monster than like it's more popular humanoid bretheren such as the vampire.)

"You don't really get it do you?" Ryker asked.

"What do you mean?" Saizou asked.

"Why would I actually come out to a secluded location in the middle of the night? To make sure no one interrupted? Don't make me laugh. It's because tonight's a full moon. and this area is in the perfect spot for me to see a full moon. Now can you put the pieces together yet?" Ryker asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me... you're a." Saizou said in shock as Ryker interrupted.

"A werewolf. Oh you are correct. No clouds, no leaves on the trees to cover up the full moon, and a werewolf is strongest during a full moon. Yeah... I think tonights going to be a nice blood bath." Ryker said as hair began growing on his body.

"No... please... don't! NOOO! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Saizou yelled as Ryker ripped off his left arm.

* * *

"Man, I would hate to be Minato right now." Said a guy talking to a group of his friends.

"What happened to him. Hopefully not the same thing that happened to Saizou." Said a girl in the group.

"I heard he got the crap beat out of him by that kid... Dakota Gire I think was his name." Said the guy as Lala and I walked by.

"How come all of a sudden I was the one that kicked the crap out of him? I asked Lala quietly.

"Because it will help keep you alive and in this school." Lala answered quietly.

"Oh... good point." I said as we walked into the classroom.

* * *

"Did you hear what happened to Saizou last night?" Asked a girl talking to her friend.

"No, what happened?" Asked the girl's friend.

"He had his left arm and his right leg ripped off, he was found bleeding out if they found him an hour later then he would be dead right now." Said the girl.

"Who could've done that?" Asked the second girl as Moka and Ryker walked by.

"I wonder indeed." Ryker thought patting his stomach like he was full as he and Moka continued to walk to the school.

"Why are you patting your stomach?" Moka asked looking at Ryker.

"Oh just had a great midnight snack." Ryker said with a smile on his face.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter and very enjoyable. I get a face full of a girls panties while Ryker get's stalked. Yep it's a great chapter... creepy.**_

**Chapter 2:**  
**Enveloped By a Dark Dream**

"Let's wrap up what's happened in the last couple of days. I got attacked by a half chicken, half lizard freak of nature. Subsequently Lala get's chased by half a dozen guys, I get attacked by some of the weakest monsters and then suddenly I get attacked by an Orc asking where this Ryker Garrison is. How come I feel like it's just getting started?" I asked myself walking down the hallway and entering the classroom.

"So you decided to join us. You're just in time for early literature." Nekonome said looking at me coming through the door.

"Crap... that's right, I'm late." I said sighing and walking into the room.

"I don't know who's worse, that guy or Saizou." Ryker thought shaking his head.

* * *

"Why were you late?" Lala asked walking close to me.

"I don't know why but I've been pretty sleepy lately." I answered rubbing my eyes.

"Probably because of all that's been happening. I've tried my best to keep out of gym class because all of these guys won't give me a break. When my dad said that guys would start to chase after me, he wasn't kidding." Lala said chuckling.

"Yeah, that's great." I said quietly in an irritated as I began to enter my dorm.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lala asked herself as she turned and began to walk away.

I continued up into my room and got into bed. Before I realized it I had fallen asleep. I awoke in a large field of flowers.

"What the... where am I?" I asked looking around.

"Hello, I'm Kurumu Kurono. I'm here to comfort you." Said a girl walking up to me and hugging me.

The girl had blue hair, a winter school uniform, and violet eyes.

"Comfort... me? What are you talking about?" I asked pushing her away.

"Shh. It will be all over soon." Said Kurumu as she went in for a kiss.

"Wait a second. I barely know you. This isn't even real, what the hell!?" I exclaimed.

I suddenly woke up in my room.

"Man, that was weird." I said to myself scratching my head.

Outside a girl that looked just like the one in my dream hid from the view of my window.

"Damn I almost had him." Said the girl walking away.

* * *

"....... Where's my underwear?" Ryker asked looking around his dorm.

"Ryker! It's almost time for class to start up again. Are you ready... yet? Why is your room so messy?" Moka asked walking in.

"I walked in... and my room was like this... and my underwear is missing. Every single pair... did you take 'em?" Ryker asked looking at Moka and raising an eyebrow.

"............ No." Moka said beginning with a sigh.

"Well someone took them because I doubt that I wore about ten pairs of underwear in a matter of four hours." Ryker said.

"Only ten?" Moka asked.

"It's called laundry." Ryker answered.

* * *

"God... why couldn't I have had that dream just a little bit longer? I mean... I could have boned that hot chick." I thought as I walked into the main hall of the academy.

As I continued to walk through the main hall I noticed the same girl from my dream leaning against the staircase.

"Hello, I think I've died and gone to heaven." I said quietly walking towards the girl.

"Hello, I've been waiting for you." Said the girl.

"This isn't another dream, is it?" I asked.

"No of course not. Remember me? I'm Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu said hugging me.

"Dakota! I found you, hurry up or you'll be... late. Who's this?" Lala asked walking into the main hall.

"This is Kurumu Kurono." I answered.

"I'm Dakota's lover." Kurumu said.

"Yeah she's my... wait, what now?" I asked quickly looking at Kurumu.

"Look into my eyes." Kurumu said as she looked into my eyes.

Suddenly I lost all form of control over my body.

"Yeah... I don't need you around anymore Lala. I have a new friend." I said hugging Kurumu more tightly.

"What?" Lala asked in shock.

"Wait... what am I saying? I can't do anything... I knew I should've gotten that gun." I thought as Kurumu began to speak.

"You heard him. He has me now." Kurumu said.

"Right... You mean nothing to me Lala." I said agreeing with Kurumu.

"Dakota... you... bastard!" Lala exclaimed beginning to run away.

"Crap... wait, Lala!" I exclaimed finally getting my body back under my control.

* * *

"Okay first my underwear, now my t-shirts. What the hell is going on?" Ryker asked returning to his dorm after class.

"No clue. I'll go talk with the teachers to see if they found anyone walking around the boy's dormitory." Moka said beginning to walk out.

"Good idea. Hey, that's, that Lala girl. Wonder what she's running from. Oh well, not my problem." Ryker said returning to searching for his clothes.

Ryker looked outside and saw Moka walking towards the main academy building. He then saw a girl beginning to follow Moka into the school building.

"Interesting." Ryker thought turning to walk out of the door.

* * *

"Yes! Finally, all of the schools guys are mine to control. Now I just have one more factor to take out... Moka Akashiya." Kurumu thought looking at two pictures and crossing a big red X over Lala's picture.

"This is horrible. I just pissed off the hottest girl in school and my one friend in this entire academy. I should go apologize." I said standing up.

"No, wait. You still have me, you don't need Lala." Kurumu said getting close to me.

"But here's the thing, her rack doesn't drag when she walks." I said turning to open the door.

"That was mean, Dakota." Kurumu said hugging me from behind.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to find Lala." I said walking out of the door and getting Kurumu to let go.

* * *

"Oh, so... you haven't seen anyone?" Moka asked to clarify what the teacher said.

"No I'm sorry. If I find out anything I'll let you know." Said the Teacher.

"Okay, sorry for disturbing you." Moka answered as the teacher closed the door.

Moka walked down the hall and out of the building's east wing. A girl followed Moka outside to the track on the outside of the school. The girl wore a sweater with a no sleeved undershirt, a gold necklace around her neck, the school uniform skirt, a belt around her left thigh, stockings, a sucker in her mouth, and school regulation shoes. She had long purple hair, and light blue eyes. The girl raised her hand to her face. Her hand disappeared and a large slab of sharpened ice replaced it. The girl moved the large ice shard to a stabbing position, getting ready to stab Moka through the heart. Ryker jumped from behind the girl and slammed the ice shard against the wall shattering it.

"Who are you? Why are you trying to kill Moka?" Ryker asked with an angered tone.

"Ryker, what's going on?" Moka asked turning around.

"She must die, I was ordered to kill her." Said the girl.

"Who ordered you to?" Ryker asked.

"The original." Said the girl as the girl turned to ice and shattered to pieces on the ground.

"What's going on? Who was that girl?" Moka asked impatiently.

"No clue, but I don't think she'll leave us alone." Ryker said scratching his head.

* * *

"Stupid Dakota. He starts getting tired and then that girl starts hanging out with him and then he treats me like crap... wait, maybe... oh no." Lala said getting up off of a bench outside the girl's dormitory.

* * *

"Uh... Kurumu... what are you doing?" I asked as Kurumu forced me on the bed.

"Don't worry, it'll last a little while but you'll enjoy every minute of it." Kurumu answered.

"I'm sorry... I'm christian, I don't believe in sex before marriage." I said trying to crawl away.

"Oh come on, who cares about that now-a-days?" Kurumu asked.

"The big guy upstairs, that's who." I said pointing up to the ceiling.

"Dakota! Get away from her!" Lala exclaimed quickly opening the door.

"Lala! This is not what it looks like." I said trying to get out from under Kurumu.

"You... why won't you just stay away?" Kurumu asked quietly.

"What did you just say?" I asked looking at Kurumu.

"AND YOU! I DID THIS EMBARRASSING STUFF JUST TO GET YOU TO BECOME MY SLAVE! OH FORGET THIS, IF I CAN'T GET YOU TO BECOME MY SLAVE THEN I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Kurumu yelled as two bat-like wings grew out of her shoulderblades and a tail came out from the bottom of her skirt.

"Holy hell! Can't I find a normal girl for once!?" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the bed.

"Shut up, bitch." Lala said as her eyes turned red and she punched Kurumu through the window and out into the forest.

"Holy... shit." I said gasping for breath.

"By the way... am I not normal enough for you?" Lala asked in a happy voice.

"It's not like that." I said shaking my hands in disagreement.

"I know, but come on. This isn't over yet and if she didn't stop before then she won't stop now." Lala said looking back at the hole she made in the wall.

"What the hell is she anyways?" I asked standing up.

"She's a Succubus, she can control humans using her charm ability." Lala answered.

(**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:** The word Succubus originated in the Ancient Roman Republic. "Succuba" in latin the word meant "Strumpet." It's first use as the name for a monster originated in the year 1387. It's most famous encounters are in Jewish, Sumerian, and Christian folklore. A Succubus was a demon in the medieval period that would enter someone's dreams as a woman to have sexual intercourse. This would weaken if not destroy a human's soul. Most modern doctors refer to this as the "wet dream." According to the "Malleus Maleficarum" by Heinrich Kramer, the Succubus would use the semen she would collect from sexual intercourse and use it to impregnate women.)

"She won't stop, come on, we have to get away from here!" Lala exclaimed holding out her hand.

"Alright." I said moving to grab her hand.

"I don't think so." Kurumu said out in the distance as her tail came out of nowhere.

"Dakota!" Lala exclaimed as Kurumu's tail wrapped around my neck.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I was pulled by Kurumu's tail down into the forest.

* * *

It was now close to dusk. The girl who tried to kill Moka stood on the road overlooking a blood red lake. Ryker walked down the road, with Moka at his side. The girl turned to face Ryker and Moka.

"I see. So you've brought her." Said the girl.

"Who are you? Why are you trying to kill Moka?" Ryker asked urgent to get answers.

"My name is Mizore Shiraiyuki. I'm trying to kill her because she is in my way." Mizore answered pointing at Moka.

"Why is she in your way?" Ryker asked.

"Because I want you, and I'm determined to get you." Mizore answered.

"Creepy." Ryker thought raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but you can't just go around and try to kill people, because you feel that they will get in your way." Moka said with an angered face.

"You need to shut up! I thought Ryker would understand my situation!" Mizore exclaimed.

Large spikes of ice shot out from the ground and large ice sculptures of Mizore were created out of four large red spikes that were created from the lake water. The sculptures began to move and made their arms into long ice swords.

"Crap. This is bad." Ryker said without any feeling in his voice.

"Why is that?" Moka asked looking at Ryker.

"You don't know anything do you?" Ryker asked looking at Moka and raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"A werewolf's power comes from the moon. It's only dusk out so there is no moon. Meaning I can't draw my power." Ryker answered.

"Then you can take off my rosary, and then I can fight." Moka replied.

"It's silver, I'm a werewolf, silver bad." Ryker replied as the Mizore ice clones got closer.

"It's either that or die in a frozen ice slab." Moka said with an irritated face.

"I prefer to live." Ryker said grabbing a silver cross on Moka's necklace.

Ryker's hand burned in reaction to the silver that the rosary was made of. Ryker forced the rosary off and tossed it over by the nearby hill. Ryker held his hand in pain as Moka began to transform into her vampire form. Moka's hair turned silver-white, her eyes became crimson red, and her pupil became a slit. Moka's bust and butt were enlarged, her fangs grew as well.

"Ooh baby." Ryker said looking at Moka's inner form.

"I thought Ryker could understand me." Said the Mizore clones.

"Oh cry me a river." Moka replied quickly dispatching the clones.

"Stay away from me!" Mizore exclaimed walking closer to the edge of the road.

"If you kill yourself, then it only makes my job easier. But would it really help anything if you jump off and kill yourself?" Moka asked.

"Well, no... I." Mizore said before being interrupted by Moka.

"I'm sure Ryker does understand you, because he himself is a flea ridden mutt." Moka said.

"You bitch!" Ryker exclaimed in response to Moka's comment.

"No, this is how I must end it." Mizore said as she began to jump off.

"Oh please. Know your place." Moka said kicking Mizore's head and sending her into a nearby hill.

* * *

"Ow... I knew I should've gotten a gun. Even Chicago isn't as dangerous as this place." I said feeling a bump on my head.

"Dakota! Are you alright!?" Lala exclaimed as she ran over to me.

"You need to get out of here. She's using me as bait." I said as Lala dodged a swift attack made by Kurumu.

"Damn I could've ended this easily if you just stayed still." Kurumu said.

"Trust me Kurumu, you wouldn't like Lala when she's angry. Just ask that Minato guy. He became paralyzed in two of his four pairs of legs." I said helping Lala up to her feet.

"Oh please, I've heard enough of your exaggerations!" Kurumu exclaimed as she came in for another attack.

"You should've listened to him." Lala said in an angered voice looking up at Kurumu.

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed jumping in front of a punch that Lala was throwing at Kurumu.

"What are you doing you idiot!?" Lala exclaimed with a shocked face.

Lala's punch hit's me in the stomach and I'm sent flying into Kurumu and off into another part of the forest. Lala rushes up to where we are and my face is planted beneath Kurumu's skirt.

"This has got to be the greatest christmas ever mommy." I said disoriented.

"WHERE ARE YOU PUTTING YOUR FACE INTO!?" Kurumu and Lala yelled as both of them slapped both of my cheeks.

* * *

"Looks like Mizore has become a working member of our classroom. She hasn't tried to kill herself yet... crap." Ryker said sitting in his desk.

"We still need to keep her from cutting herself though." Moka said with a sigh.

"Oh well, that's a problem for a different time." Ryker said putting his face on his desk.

"What's the matter with you?" Moka asked.

"I swear I had someone watching me all night. I couldn't sleep." Ryker said with a sigh and closing his eyes.

* * *

"I slept great. This time Kurumu didn't try to kill me in my sleep." I said scratching my head.

"But I wonder what happened to her?" Lala wondered.

"I don't know, probably doesn't want to be anywhere near me... just like all the other girls in this school." I said with a depressed tone in my voice.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get someone." Lala said patting my back.

"Ow! Remember, I'm still feeling it from your punch two days ago!" I exclaimed.

"It's your own damn fault." Lala said walking ahead of me.

"Damn, she's got some attitude... I like it." I said stopping for a second.

"Dakota! I'm glad I caught you before class started! I made you some cookies this morning. I wanted to thank you for saving me, and then suddenly I realized that I want to be your girlfriend Dakota!" Kurumu exclaimed jumping on top of me.

"Back off sister." Lala said with an irritated voice and grabbing my left arm.

"Oh yeah, last time I checked I almost took your head off in that forest." Kurumu said grabbing my right arm.

"I would have crushed your ribs if Dakota didn't jump out in front of me." Lala said as her and Kurumu began a tug of war with my body.

"Can't you guys see I'm still hurt here!?" I exclaimed as the two girls continued their tug of war match with my body.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright this chapter is a little shorter than the other two but who cares about the length, all that matters is the quality. This chapter was kind of rushed because I didn't have any idea how to continue it at some parts, but here it is.**_

**Chapter 3:**  
**Deceiver  
**

"Don't forget class, it's almost time to pick out your school clubs. It will be very great, we'll be selecting them in the gymnasium tomorrow." Nekonome said with her usual cheerful voice.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be joining any." I said as the bell rang.

"But, you have to. It's not something you choose." Lala said standing up and gathering her things.

"Are you kidding me? Back in my old school you never had to join any extracurricular activities. In fact we never had any clubs." I said grabbing my stuff and walking out with Lala.

"Hey, where are you going? Schools over." Lala said as I turned to go to the headmaster's office.

"I have to go take care of something." I said beginning to walk down the hall.

* * *

"So, you would like me to fix your car." Said the headmaster to clarify what I was asking him.

"Yes, the fact is that I'm not a very powerful monster so I have to get something to protect myself." I said to strengthen my request.

"Alright, I'll make your car work in the barrier. But I thought you would have taken the bus." Said the headmaster standing up.

"Where I come from, you're not made fun of when your sixteen and driving." I said with a nervous face.

"Understood." Said the headmaster walking out of his office.

* * *

"Good morning Ryker. What's wrong with you?" Lala asked as Ryker walked past her.

"I'm tired. First it was a stalker, who I think may still be following me. Now it's something like the bus in the middle of the night." Ryker said barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I heard the same thing last night. I don't think the bus should be here that late." Lala said walking beside Ryker.

* * *

"Ah, man I slept great." I said to myself after yawning.

I walked down the road and then suddenly ran into a girl who was also heading for the school.

"Whoops, sorry about that. Need any help?" I asked holding out her hand.

"No, but thanks. My name is Moka Akashiya, what's yours?" Moka asked standing up.

"Dakota Gire, nice to meet you." I said helping Moka pick up her stuff.

"So are you in Nekonome's homeroom?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, I sit right behind Lala Deviluke." I answered.

"Oh, right. She sits to the right of me." Moka replied as we began walking.

A little ways behind us Minato hid behind a tree still in earshot of hearing us.

* * *

Nine hours later...

"I wonder where Moka is all of a sudden?" Ryker asked himself.

"I know where she is. But I'm sure that you won't want to hear it." Said a voice behind Ryker.

"What? Have you been following her?" Ryker asked turning to see Minato behind him.

"She's been off somewhere with a friend of mine. He plans to kill her." Minato said.

"What! Where is he!?" Ryker asked with an angry face.

"He says that he is a powerful vampire. I don't think you want to fight him." Minato said chuckling.

"Where is he! Tell me now or you're brains are going to be painted all over the school's walls!" Ryker said grabbing Minato by the collar.

"Why don't you fight him on your terms. Like where you defeated Saizou, in the middle of the night, and guess what's out tonight." Minato said with an evil smile on his face.

"It's a full moon tonight. I like that, I like that a lot." Ryker said getting a smile.

"He also plans to kill Lala Deviluke, so bring her along just in case he tries to kill her before he goes for you. Bring Moka too, he may try something with her. By the way, don't bother trying to get them to see reason. He's already got a hold over her mind." Minato said as Ryker let go of his collar.

"Understood, now go tell him where to meet me. Then I'll rip him into fifty pieces and mail them to every american state." Ryker said turning and walking away from Minato.

* * *

"Yeah, see you guys later." I said walking away from my friends in my new club.

"There you are, Dakota. I've been looking for you everywhere." Minato said walking up to me.

"Why are you here Minato?" I asked with an irritated tone.

"I'm here to tell you some terrible news. There's a werewolf, his name is Ryker, he's threatening to kill Lala and Moka." Minato said in a worried voice.

"Yeah right, how do I know that you're not trying to play me?" I asked beginning to walk away.

"Oh well, don't believe me. It's their lives on the line. I mean after all. You're supposed to be one of the elite vampire." Minato said.

"Lala can take care of herself." I replied.

"No she can't, she trusts him too much. She'll die if you don't go." Minato said turning to walk away.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead from the waist down?" I asked looking back at Minato.

"I'm trying to help you and you make jokes. Yep, you still haven't changed." Minato said walking away.

I stood there for about five minutes trying to come up with a reason to believe Minato.

* * *

"Lala, Moka, would you come with me for a minute?" Ryker asked walking up to Lala and Moka who were becoming good friends.

"Uh, sure, where do you want to go?" Moka asked.

"Oh I just want to take a quick walk with you guys." Ryker said turning to begin walking into the forest.

* * *

Twelve o'clock, midnight...

"I see that you're here." Ryker said seeing me walking through the tree line.

"Dakota? What's going on here you guys?" Lala asked looking at me and then at Ryker.

"I've found out what he's really been doing. He's been playing both of you, so that he can kill you." Ryker said with an angered face.

"No way, that's impossible." Lala said shaking her head and taking a few steps away from Ryker.

"Is that really true?" Moka asked looking at me with a freaked out look.

"No it's not true! He's playing you both for chumps! He's a werewolf that's trying to kill both of you who, one of you I know is a vampire." I said with an angered tone.

"That's a load of bullshit! Oh forget this, you're dying today!" Ryker exclaimed as the full moon shined down on him.

Ryker jumped at me, transforming into a werewolf mid-jump. I didn't have time to react before Ryker pounced me and tried to maul me. I fired a bullet from a pistol that I had hidden away in a holster in my jacket. The bullet grazed Ryker's cheek but it visibly burned his face. Ryker jumped off and covered the scratch with his hands and howled in pain. I stood up as Ryker fell to his knees.

(**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:** Also known as Lycanthrope or Lycan, a werewolf transforms upon the sight of the moon, most commonly the full moon. With the full moon the werewolf gains it's full power. The earliest sightings of the werewolf stretch back to as early as the ancient greeks. Werewolves are people that have the ability to transform and are granted great power and speed upon this transformation. The Werewolf myth was brought to North America by European settlers and quickly integrated into the Native American culture. The most famous werewolves are the European werewolf and the North American werewolf. The European werewolf has speed that is said to match that of many of our cars if not a slow traveling fighter jet. While the North American werewolf [which Ryker is] makes up for it's lack of close to supersonic speeds with it's power that matches a small modern rail gun. Both have great speed and power that is said to rival that of vampires.)

"Ow! What the hell was that!?" Ryker exclaimed in pain.

"It's called a silver bullet. A little birdy told me that you were a werewolf and I already knew a werewolf's weakness. What I lack in physical strength I make up for with my head." I said growing a smirk.

"He came prepared? That means he was planning on killing Ryker and us." Moka said taking a few steps back.

"The hell it does. He must have been tipped off by someone when they heard that Ryker was trying to kill us." Lala said getting angry.

"Where did they go?" Moka asked noticing that we were gone.

Ryker looked around the forest trying to pick up a trace of where I was. He noticed my smell and rushed in my direction. Once he saw me he fell through a hole in the ground.

"What the hell is this!?" Ryker asked holding himself up above sharpened wooden spikes that were pointed up towards the hole's opening.

"It's called a hole." I answered aiming my pistol.

"Why don't you fight me!? Don't use these stupid traps!" Ryker exclaimed.

"Because it's fun this way." I said getting ready to fire my pistol.

Ryker leaped out of the hole knocking my pistol out of my hands. I pulled out the shovel that I used to dig the hole as Ryker tried to attack me. I blocked Ryker's attack and pushed him back. I swung the shovel and made a large cut on Ryker's nose.

"What the hell is that!?" Ryker exclaimed covering his scratch.

"It's an entrenchment tool or E-tool. Used by the greatest special forces in the world, the Green Beret's. I ordered it to have a special silver edge. It wasn't made to be used for a cutting tool, but I think it works just fine." I said with a smile.

"I'm starting to think that you're not a vampire at all, I'm starting to think that you're human." Ryker said with an angered face.

"Listen, I think we've both been played for suckers. I think I know who did it too. I'm going to use my sniper rifle here to shoot off his arm. If you want to help me then get him into position. If you don't and decide to attack me right now then I have a silver fifty calibur bullet already in it ready to shoot at your head." I said pointing at my sniper rifle.

"How did you get all of this stuff?" Ryker asked.

"I know a few people. I ran out of gas, or Sodium Borohydride, I'm not going to get into the scientific crap, since my car is runned by a hydrogen fuel cell, in Rapid City and met a black market arms dealer there. He's not that bad actually if you move passed the fact that when I met him he just killed to cops in a needless firefight." I answered.

"I help you, I don't like being played." Ryker said popping his knuckles.

"That's good. I can already tell that we are going to quickly become good friends." I said with a small grin growing on my face.

* * *

"I'm glad that you girls could make it out of there okay." Minato said as Lala and Moka walked out of the tree line at the academy's main building.

"Minato! You caused this didn't you!?" Lala exclaimed in anger.

"Yes actually I did. It's time to repay them by making them kill each other and then I kill both of you." Minato explained.

"I wonder, do you really want to die that badly?" Kurumu asked walking up to the group with Mizore.

"Why Ryker? He's never done anything to you." Moka said with an irritated face.

"Oh that is just an added bonus." Minato said with a sinical grin.

"Too bad, you didn't get your bonus." Ryker said walking out of the tree line with a bleeding severed arm.

"Ah so you killed him?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't even able to cry out for help." Ryker said chuckling.

"So what happened?" Minato asked.

"He tried to convince me that you were playing me. I knew he was telling the truth but I just wanted to kill him. He seemed like he would squirm a lot... he did." Ryker said chuckling.

"Very good. Now if I let you keep Moka then you'll let me kill the other three?" Minato asked.

"By all means, go right ahead." Ryker said as Minato began to face the tree line.

Suddenly a loud bang rang out throughout the school just before Minato's right arm fell off. Minato dropped to his knees screaming in pain. I ran out of the tree line with both of my arms still on my body.

"Did I get him?" I asked looking around before looking down to see Minato.

"Yeah... you got him." Ryker said dropping the arm he had in his hand.

"Wait... what the hell's going on?" Lala asked looking at the two of us and then back down at Minato.

"Well... we figured out that Minato was playing us. So we decided to work together. I got a fake arm and poured fake blood on it to make it seem like he ripped off my arm and I was having a bleed out in the forest. While Ryker had Minato distracted I was aiming a sniper rifle and preparing to hit his right arm. It seems like I hit my mark." I said looking down at Minato who was lying in his blood on the ground.

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital." Lala said as Minato began to lose consciousness.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Ryker said helping Minato up.

* * *

"Looks like Minato was taken out of school for a couple of months for rehabilitation, to get him to learn how to write with his left hand." Lala said reading a newspaper that Moka had just given her.

"Good riddance. Again don't take this the wrong way but I'm sick of monsters." I said with a sigh.

"I have one question for you though, are you a human?" Ryker asked.

"No, of course not... why would I be standing here if I were a human?" I asked with a nervous face.

"Exactly, the school board would've found him and killed him by now if he was a human." Lala said with the same nervous face.

"I guess you're right." Ryker replied.

Behind us a man with white hair and black highlights in the back of his head was leaning next to a tree with a smile on his face.

"I've finally found you... Lala." Said the man.

To Be Continued...


End file.
